


百香果味酸奶

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 一不小心写的太长了这次土土和阿飞撞上了，一不小心爆字数如果每章都这个字数的话完结应该就再三四章吧囚禁paro！因为有些dirty talk就挂外链了，免得到时候抽掉大家的评论又没了，我好伤心。





	百香果味酸奶

5.

鸣人的精神力的具体数值是？？？，他总是在塌陷和绝境之中努力找点乐子做。他本质是粗线条的人，似乎很难消沉很久。阿飞喜欢看他很精神地在那片小地方打转，他们聊点什么。

阿飞不在的时候鸣人喜欢思考些无聊的事情，他头一次想的问题是自己会不会怀孕，这是个很离谱的想法，但当时确实让他一惊，第一天到现在为止肚子里jy的量已经够复兴宇智波了，还好他是男人。

第二次他在思考阿飞和带土的区别，有很明显的差别和很细微的差别。阿飞情感丰富，鸣人盯着圈圈面具发呆，他回忆起最开始几天的时候，宇智波带土还乐衷于扮演鸢先生的那些铁之国的时光。  
阿飞像极了鸢先生，但还多了些俏皮和不知廉耻。他形容鸣人像是一个被买断后锁在地下室的免费娼妓，拴着狗链，好可怜。如果鸣人可以无视栏杆，他可以揍断阿飞三根肋骨。虽然阿飞（大概）不是故意的，他的修辞水平搞不好只有五岁。

最近阿飞常来，带土掉线。  
鸣人开始拿个吃饭的勺子挖地板，阿飞不介意他干这种事，只是说挖完之前带土的事情忙完了就会来抓走鸣人，不需要鸣人自己挖出去。鸣人挖了一会，发现地底下也有忍术烙印，他头疼，坐回床上去。

阿飞站在门口敲了敲栏杆，“鸣人君是太寂寞了吗？”

“哈？”

“阿飞可以给鸣人君一个抱抱哦。”  
阿飞把脸凑在铁栏的缝隙处，看起来想挤进来，但那个空间小到连面具上的洞都显示不全，鸣人有点好笑地走到栏杆边，想伸一只指头把他推出去，没想到阿飞直接抱了上来。

好用力，鸣人几乎要吐血了，他目瞪口呆地看着阿飞的手臂穿透了坚硬的查克拉铁棒，死死地把他抱紧。因为身高差，他的右耳紧紧贴着阿飞的胸膛，那噗通噗通的心跳声好大声，还捎带着高热的体温。鸣人的脸庞因为热传递也变得红通通，他愣了一下才开始挣脱。阿飞仅仅用一只手就制住了他的动作，另一只戴着黑色手套的手抚摸着鸣人后颈上的金发，这紧紧相拥的静谧很隽永，鸣人几乎忘了呼吸。

阿飞顿了一会，突然轻轻叹了一口气，他的手往下摸上了鸣人的腰侧，带点诡秘的性暗示，鸣人的身体绷直了，没成想阿飞趁他不备把鸣人口袋里藏的勺子塞进袖口，鸣人去翻他袖口，什么都没找到，真奇怪，明明确实藏进了袖子里。  
阿飞说他会把东西收在异次元口袋里。

=

鸣人已经可以确定带土和阿飞是一个人了，这么说有点歧义，但是本体和影分身虽然是两个单独的个体，本质上还是一个人。

阿飞好像是影分身坏掉的产物，鸣人知道忍术充满着不确定性，他也曾使用影分身分出幼小的自己，看起来像时空间忍术错乱的产物，但是解开之后自己还是会拥有那段时间的记忆，只是当时彼此就像单独的两个人，记忆不互通，甚至可以沟通。

鸣人对阿飞的感情变得很复杂。最近气温很高，一阵雨一阵晴，有时候暴雨，会有风轻轻穿进来，带着水汽和植物的涩涩香气。阿飞给他拿了盒三色丸子，他们隔着厚厚的铁栏杆盘腿面对面坐着，就好像出来野餐。

鸣人试探地问了一句，“你是不是能出去？”

“可以呀。”阿飞吃丸子的方式很普通，鸣人原先还以为他会展示一下所谓的异空间口袋，但阿飞仅仅把面具掀了一口一口吃，速度快到像是要噎到，最后还得停下来努力咽了一口才说，“丸子是木叶买的，因为鸣人君是木叶的忍者，应该比较吃得惯那里的味道。”

鸣人很久没听到这个名词了，他在木叶村生活的日子遥远的恍若隔世，明明第一次遇见鸢先生的时候是在去年的雪天，今次却觉出几分物是人非的味道。他把碎花盒子打开，拿出一支丸子，一口咬下。他以为自己会因为熟悉的味道而思乡导致泪流满面，但这甜的要死的丸子显然不打算配合，鸣人一口就差点吐出来。阿飞伸了一只手进来帮他拍背，言语间有点无奈，“再怎么好吃也别这么急呀。”

“……不是因为好吃……”鸣人干呕了几声，心情忽的难以抑制的烦躁，阿飞或许刚从木叶回来，而他却只能眼睁睁看着，什么都做不到。这种无力感几乎让他没办法冷静地思考，鸣人抓住栏杆，控制不住痛苦地大喊道，“放我出去啊！宇智波带土你他妈不是人！烂唧唧！”

“鸣人君……”阿飞手忙脚乱地想把他的手推回去，可惜还是晚了一步，熟悉的灼烧感从指端传来，几秒就刺的两臂剧痛，鸣人猛的松开手，铁柱上的光斑才慢慢隐去。他“嘶”了几声，被逼出了生理泪水。

阿飞无可奈何地摇了摇头，小声说，“这上面也有咒印的啦。”

“那你之前碰栏杆为什么没事……”鸣人被雷的快冒烟了，他呈一个“Orz”的姿势趴在地上，阿飞却紧张了起来，“呃……那个……就是……好吧，其实这个结界是……是阿飞做的哦！”

“……那怎么样才能碰到不痛啊……”鸣人奄奄一息地套话，他其实快痛死了，这种生不如死的热意上次感觉到还是草之国的天牢。

阿飞很担心他，看起来并未对问题有一丝一毫的隐瞒，嘴里快速地答道，“只要用上仙术影分身积蓄查克拉，到达一定量之后就……”

“闭嘴。”

视野里突然出现了熟悉的紫袍下摆，乱成一团的场面骤然被一种不知名的安静攥住了。鸣人强撑着把头仰起来，看见带土冷冷地注视着阿飞，那种眼神夹杂着莫大的恨意和恼怒，却莫名夹杂着一丝忍耐。

一个忍者会对自己的影分身有这么多情绪吗？

两个身高相仿的男人沉默着对视，竟然显出几分剑拔弩张的感觉来。

“你先去兜那里，这里我来处理。”

带土率先转开头，那种外露的感情一下子就关上了闸口，他不再看阿飞，转而半蹲下来对着蜷缩在地上的鸣人说，“你每次动这个屏障我都会知道，不要抱有不切实际的想法。你很喜欢被锁链捆在床上是吗？”

鸣人不说话，他痛到脸色惨白，额头上出了很多细汗，只能用眼睛瞪视着紫袍的下摆。

“……痛不痛？”  
带土看起来想接着说些嘲讽的话，却顿住了。良久，他像叹气似的道，“手伸出来，我给你上药。”

TBC.


End file.
